En quête du passé
by Ejes
Summary: Un jeune homme, dans une chambre d'hôpital. On lui raconte qu'il s'appelle Orihara Izaya. Que quelqu'un a voulu sa mort en le poussant du haut d'un toit. Ne se souvenant de rien, il décide de partir à la recherche du coupable... Et de ses souvenirs. 3shots, aucun couple !
1. L'accident

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fanfiction pour quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de faire un récit d'Izaya amnésique... Nozoki, cette fic est pour toi ! =D_

_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni les personnages, tout est à Narita sensei !_

_Pas de couples =D_

* * *

Une voix. Peut-être deux. Des cris. Des plaintes. Des gémissements. Et toujours ce même mot. Un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas, par ailleurs. Une autre voix. Plus calme. Plus fatiguée. Un ordre. Et du silence. Mentalement, il soupira. Ces voix résonnaient dans son crâne, et il était incapable de les faire taire. Au début elles n'étaient pas familières, mais à force de les entendre, il s'y était accoutumé. Elles étaient ses compagnes, restaient à ses côtés dans cette perpétuelle obscurité. Son corps n'était pas douloureux. Ni lourd, ni léger. Seulement, il était... Une simple coquille, une enveloppe charnelle sur laquelle il n'avait pas la moindre influence. Et donc, ces voix qui parlaient, ce noir constant, tout ceci, il le subissait. Sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Les voix s'étaient mises à chuchoter. Comme pour ne plus le déranger. Elles s'éloignèrent. Et soudain, il eut peur. _Ne me laissez pas seul_. Il voulut faire un effort surhumain, tendre le bras, attirer l'attention. En vain, ce corps n'était qu'un réceptacle à son esprit. Comme si la seule chose qui fonctionnait était l'émission de signaux électriques par son cerveau pour qu'il soit capable de penser. Une cage. Il était prisonnier.

Quelque chose lui effleura le crâne. Une main lui ébouriffant les cheveux ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et cette sensation ? Un baiser déposé sur son front ? Sans trop comprendre, il se relaxa un peu. Qui que ce soit, il n'était pas seul.

Son cerveau se mit en veille. Il était temps de dormir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

_-Enfin, ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi elles s'intéressent toutes à toi? Elles savent bien que tu es un sale type ! Moi, je pourrais les protéger, les aimer... Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ?_

_-Mon côté sombre, bien sûr. Tu veux des cours, Dot..._

-Docteur ! Docteur ! Il a bougé !

La voix si calme d'hier s'agita soudainement, le réveillant. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu. Rien de bien précis. Il se souvenait d'un grand ciel bleu. D'un toit. Sur ses genoux, une boîte repas. Face à lui, une personne dont il ne parvenait à se rappeler les traits. Un souvenir ? De quand cela datait-il ?

Soudain, il eut l'impression de redevenir maître de lui-même. Doucement. Un doigt, deux, tous. Les paupières. Lentement, il les ouvrit, se demandant ce qu'il y aurait derrière l'obscurité.

Un hôpital. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr, mais il était à l'hôpital. Une femme était plantée là, à le fixer en ne sachant de toute évidence pas quoi faire. Un homme (médecin?) l'examina. Lui parla. Il le fixa, mais sa bouche était trop pâteuse pour répondre, son esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre.

On lui tendit un verre d'eau. On le fit boire.

-Vous m'entendez ? Clignez les paupières si c'est le cas.

C'était stupide. Cligner des yeux était un réflexe humain très fréquent. Et là, ses yeux le gênaient. Il aurait de toute façon fermé ses paupières.

-Vous pouvez parler ?

Il inspira calmement. Râla un peu, pour chauffer ses cordes vocales. Combien de temps avaient-elles passé sans vibrer ?

-On... Dirait.

Sa voix était enrouée. Presque étrangère.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il la regarda, et soudain il se souvint. La main dans les cheveux. Le baiser sur le front. Aucun doute, c'était elle. Sa chevelure noire était désordonnée, ses yeux sombres soulignés de cernes violacée. Ses ongles étaient rongés, sa peau pâle. Tous les signes de l'anxiété étaient là. Et pourtant, il allait lui faire encore plus mal.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle hoqueta, fit un pas en arrière, s'effondra sur une chaise.

-Docteur... Pourquoi... Il ne me reconnaît pas ?

-Il est possible que le traumatisme ait causé une amnésie temporaire. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis certain que ça va lui revenir bientôt. Et maintenant, jeune homme : quel est votre nom ?

Enfin une question censée. Qui ne dépendrait pas de circonstances hasardeuses. D'un air sûr de lui, il lança

-Je m'appelle...

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cette idée le perturba. Il savait qui il était. Chacune de ses pensées. Il était certain de connaître la moindre facette de sa personnalité, la moindre ambition qu'il avait. Il se rappelait ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Le type de personne qu'il appréciait, le type qu'il n'aimait pas. Et pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas de son identité. D'aucun visage, d'aucun nom. Il savait qu'il aurait dû connaître cette femme. En un sens, il se sentait heureux qu'elle soit là, qu'il ait pu la voir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pas même qui elle était pour lui.

-Votre nom est Orihara Izaya. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête. L'homme aurait pu lui dire qu'il s'appelait Yamato Nadeshiko qu'il aurait sûrement autant réagi. Se disant que ç'aurait été plutôt amusant, il voulut sourire, et réalisa qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait déjà sur son visage. Sûrement depuis son réveil. Peut-être était-ce même ce qui avait fait crier « il a bougé » à la femme.

Il était incapable de détacher les yeux d'elle. Qui était-elle ? Elle semblait anéantie à l'idée qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait mauvais caractère. Non, plutôt, il était désagréable, doué pour agacer les gens et pourtant les rendre dépendant de lui. Ça, il le savait. Mais pourquoi un humain, _une femme_, semblait si proche de lui, ça le dépassait.

-Voici Orihara Kyoko. Votre mère.

-Ah.

Ça semblait logique, voilà ce que voulait dire cette onomatopée. Mais elle vacilla de nouveau, et il sut qu'elle le prit comme un « si vous le dîtes ». C'était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs.

-Je vais vous laisser. Voulez vous que je prévienne le reste de la famille ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. Peut-être se souviendra-t-il de ses sœurs...

Alors il avait des sœurs ? Oui, les deux voix qui pleuraient. Deux êtres bruyants. Elles l'ennuyèrent avant même qu'il ne les voie. Peut-être son subconscient parlait-il pour lui.

-Izaya... Comment tu te sens ?

La voix de la femme qui était sa mère le tira de ses pensées, répétant cette question qui était restée sans réponse.

-Bien... Je suppose.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu as soif ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Sans façon.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Il se disait qu'il devrait s'en vouloir, mais il n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, il n'avait même pas réellement envie de discuter. Maintenant que le mystère de cette femme était résolu, il réalisa qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus tant que ça.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Oui.

Elle eut l'air de reprendre espoir.

-Je sais qui je suis. Je me rappelle de moi – de ce qui me compose. Je pense être plus intelligent que la normale. Mais si la question est « ai-je des souvenirs sur ma vie, sur les gens qui m'ont entouré, sur des scènes qui se sont produites », alors non. Rien. Personne. Et ça ne m'ennuie pas plus que ça.

Il entendit du bruit à la porte, et se tourna pour voir deux gamines, d'une dizaine d'années, sur le pas de la porte. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau elles devaient être jumelles. Celle qui portait des lunettes avait les yeux gonflés, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle tenait la main de sa sœur. Derrière elles, un homme, qui le regardait sans rien dire. Le père des deux filles, sans aucun doute.

-Iza-nii...

Il réalisa que c'était ce mot qu'il avait entendu en boucle sans le comprendre, sans _l'obscurité_. Alors c'était son nom.

-Iza-nii, tu sais qui t'as fait ça ?

-Sang. Nous étions effrayées.

Autant il comprenait ce que disait celle aux tresses, autant la discussion de la deuxième lui semblait bien mystérieuse.

-Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ? Tu te souviens de nous, quand même ?

-Kururi ? Mairu ?

Tous eurent l'air soulagé.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas nous oublier !

Il haussa les épaules et désigna la femme sur la chaise.

-Je l'ai entendue les prononcer dans mon inconscience. Je ne sais pas qui est qui.

Elles aussi. Blessées jusque dans leur amour-propre. Pourtant lui se sentait bien. Pas plus mal, en tout cas.

-Alors, comment me suis-je retrouvé dans un hôpital ?

Les yeux de la plus silencieuse des jumelles se noyèrent soudain de larmes. Sa sœur expliqua, la voix tremblante.

-Tu avais dit que tu passerais nous chercher au collège, parce que tu devais passer à la maison de toute façon et que tu avais rendez-vous dans un immeuble à proximité. On t'a attendu vingt minutes et on en a eu marre, alors on a commencé à rentrer par nous même. Tu étais...

Elle se mit à trembler mais décida de continuer.

-On a entendu une dispute qui venait d'un toit. Et puis... Tu es passé par dessus la barrière, et... Tu es tombé juste devant nous... Il y a eu cet horrible craquement, et ta tête s'est mise à saigner...

Elle recommença à pleurer. Cela l'agaça. Il tentait de se souvenir de ces événements, mais n'y arrivait pas.

-Izaya...

La femme qui devait être sa mère reprit la parole, alors que les petites pleuraient dans les bras de leur père. On voyait qu'elles étaient effrayées par ce garçon qui ne les reconnaissait absolument pas.

-Tu veux que je te ramène un album photo ? Peut-être qu'en te racontant certaines anecdotes, elles te reviendront ?

Il haussa les épaules, un peu méprisant. C'était de l'autosatisfaction. Cette femme s'imaginait qu'il serait ravi de se souvenir. Mais en réalité, elle seule en éprouvait le besoin. Lui s'en fichait pas mal. Mais bon, il était coincé dans cette chambre pendant encore quelques temps – il aurait bien besoin d'une distraction.

Huit jours. C'est la durée qu'il passa dans cette pièce à écouter son propre passé, à voir des images de lui gagnant des courses, des concours de poésie, d'orthographe, de kanji, entrant au collège... Sur aucune de ces photos, il n'était accompagné. Jamais personne semblant proche de lui. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il s'en doutait. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, à part les Orihara, de toute façon. Ça ne le gênait pas. La seule chose qui le gênait c'était à quel point cette femme insistait sur le fait qu'il avait eu une vie palpitante. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle l'avait comblé toute sa vie ? Avait-elle peur qu'il refuse de retrouver la mémoire si sa vie était ennuyeuse ?

Son retour chez lui fut plus délicat. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la maison d'un étranger. Sa chambre, dans laquelle il ne vivait plus puisqu'il avait emménagé seul dans un appartement (mais les autres jugeaient qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il vive seul de nouveau), ne lui était plus familière. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, un ordinateur protégé par un mot de passe qu'il avait oublié. Un album photo posé sur le bureau était rempli de photos de gens différents, prises à leur insu. Il sourit. De toute évidence, il avait suivi ces personnes, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Un appareil photo traînait près de l'album, un vieux Polaroid. Il eut un nouveau sourire. Il était certain qu'il avait adoré cet objet. Mais qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené avec lui signifiait qu'il devait en avoir un autre, plus puissant. Idem pour l'ordinateur. Un livre était posé sur la table de chevet. « American Psycho ». En version originale. Ainsi, il savait lire l'anglais ? Oui, c'était plausible. Il le feuilleta, choisit une page au hasard. Les mots avaient tous leur sens. De toute évidence, il était bilingue – sinon plus, au vu des langues des livres qui traînaient. Ici, du russe. Ici, de l'italien. Et même un ouvrage en chinois. Avec un petit rire, il constata que c'était les langues des mafias les plus influentes. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence. Des papiers tombèrent. Des papiers intimement liés à son passé – Et à ce qui lui était arrivé.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! ça devait être un one shot, mais j'ai préféré le découper en trois parties =D La suite d'ici quelques jours ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! ^^_


	2. Qui est S ?

_Désolée pour l'attente ! Voici donc le second chapitre, l'avant dernier, dans lequel Izaya retrouve de vieilles connaissances, se fait démasquer, et rencontre un distributeur volant. Enjoy !_

* * *

Une publicité pour un sushi russe tomba du livre. Curieux, il le ramassa. Un mot était griffonné dessus. « _Va sur le toit habituel demain à 17h. C'est grave. S. »_ Il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Qui était S ? Il décida de jeter un œil au second papier, une photo sur papier glacé.

Il reconnut le lieu immédiatement. C'était ce toit, théâtre de tous ses rêves. Il ne se souvenait jamais du visage de ses interlocuteurs, ni de leur noms, mais il se rappelait de ce toit. Sur la photo, on le voyait assis sur un banc, à regarder d'un air distrait un garçon vêtu d'une blouse blanche à côté de lui qui semblait être en train de parler et encadré de l'autre côté d'un garçon aux cheveux gominés, mains croisés, qui avait l'air mortellement sérieux .

A l'arrière de la photo, quelque chose était écrit. « _2003 – Raijin School. Yalta contre-attaque »._ Il sourit. Alors comme ça, il se comparait à Roosevelt ? C'était sûrement plus à cause des poses de chacun que par réelle conviction. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écrit les noms de « Staline » et de « Churchill ». Il était certain que c'était à eux qu'il parlait, dans ses rêves. Étaient-ce de souvenirs ? C'était plausible. L'un de ces deux là devait être le mystérieux S.

Il prit son portable. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas osé le consulter – son contenu ne lui disait rien. Mais il devait retrouver ces deux garçons. La photo datait de trois ans, et il ne devait plus être proches d'eux, ou alors ils avaient déménagé. En réalité, cette histoire l'obsédait. Perdre la mémoire en soi ne le gênait pas, mais il avait finalement du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu de visite. Un peu de mal à le digérer. Il devait être indispensable aux autres, et il n'avait même pas une seule fidèle qui lui avait apporté des cookies ?

Il parcourut son répertoire. Il était plutôt fourni, mais aucun nom ne lui était connu. Il fit défiler rapidement, regardant les photos que certains contacts avaient. Il vit qu'il avait créé des listes. « Indics », « Pantins », « Raijin », « Créatures ». La dernière liste contenait trois contacts, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder qui. La liste Raijin n'en avait que deux. Et les photos collaient. Kadota Kyohei, et Kishitani Shinra. Shinra. S ? Était-ce lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous sur ce toit ?

Sans hésiter, il leur composa un message.

_Si vous êtes encore à Ikebukuro, serait-il possible de se voir ? C'est plutôt important._

Les deux réponses vinrent presque instantanément. Un « ok » tout simple de la part de Kadota, un « Si tu veux. Tout va bien ? T'es un peu flippant dans ton message… » De la part de Kishitani. Il se contenta de donner le nom d'un parc et une heure, encore en message groupé.

-Ce livre… C'est ça que tu venais récupérer. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu avais laissé un truc important dedans.

La voix de Mairu attira son attention. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Pas très loin, Kururi tapait frénétiquement sur son téléphone.

-Oui, il y avait… Cette photo, et ce papier. Je ne sais pas trop lequel des deux m'intéressait, cela dit.

Après tout, il doutait que ce soit la photo, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un sentimental, mais puisqu'il s'était rendu sur ce toit, il n'avait plus besoin du papier du rendez-vous. Mairu s'approcha pour examiner les documents.

-Cette photo date du lycée ? Iza-nii a l'air d'un gamin ! C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu vas exploser de rire ! Et il ne vous manque pas quelqu'un ? Quoique, finalement, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que tu devrais oublier, c'est bien lui… Fais voir la pub ?

Après réflexion, les phrases sibyllines de Kururi avaient plus de sens que le bavardage décousu de Mairu. Il lui tendit le flyer et examina la photo. C'était vrai que malgré son faux air lassé, il avait l'air de plutôt s'amuser. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient en un début de sourire. Il avait l'air heureux. Alors il avait vraiment des amis ? Étonnant.

De son côté, Mairu fixait le mot et pâlissait encore et encore. Ne comprenant pas, il haussa un sourcil. Elle marmonnait dans son coin.

-Ce mot, il ne pourrait pas être de… Non, impossible, je sais qu'il veut ta peau, mais… Tu ne serais pas tombé dans un piège, pas de lui… Mais en même temps, pour être capable de te faire tomber…

Voyant qu'elle était observée, elle força un sourire.

-Je t'ai eu, hein ? Je suis aussi bonne actrice que toi ? Je suis certain que tu as eu les jetons ! Bon, je dois y aller, Kuru-nee a lu un potin comme quoi Yuuhei-san serait dans le coin. Sur ce !

Hanejima Yuuhei. Ce nom ne lui disait rien à proprement parler, mais il était le seul sujet de conversation des jumelles. Un acteur célèbre, apparemment. Et visiblement le prétexte idéal pour fuir une conversation gênante.

Pourtant, il n'était pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait des ennemis. C'était de ne pas en avoir qui lui semblait étrange. Cela dit, il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux ennemi. Il avait l'impression qu'un nom était rayé de leurs conversations, à tous. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'existait pas quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait manipuler.

Cette pensée l'amusa et il rit de bon cœur, ignorant les regards étonnés de la maîtresse de maison. Après tout, il se fichait d'être étrange. Son amnésie lui abrogeait tous les droits.

Il récupéra la pub et la photo, enfila une veste et sortit. Atteindre le parc lui prendrait un certain temps, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment le chemin (ce nom lui était revenu en mémoire, ce qui était cela dit un bon début), alors autant prendre de l'avance.

Étonnamment, il ne se perdit pas, n'hésita pas. Ses pas le guidaient. Son subconscient lui soufflait la direction. Et ils étaient déjà là, avec vingt minutes d'avance.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis la photo. Shinra (il se dit qu'il pouvait sûrement les appeler par leur prénom, puisqu'ils devaient être amis) avait encore une blouse, l'air débraillé. Kyohei avait l'air mûri, par contre. Un regard perçant, presque sombre. Ils l'aperçurent mais ne firent pas un geste pour l'appeler. Étaient-ils fâchés ?

-Izaya, dit finalement Shinra quand il fut proche, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kadota-kun et moi avons réfléchi à ce qui pouvait t'arriver… Tu n'as mis aucune fille enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire. Peut-être devrait-il garder le secret un peu plus longtemps. Le temps d'apprendre le nom de cet ennemi. Il avait quelques soupçons et il était intelligent, alors ça devrait aller vite.

-J'ai eu envie de revoir les bons vieux gens de Raijin, voilà tout. Kyohei, Shinra, et devinez qui est en retard ?

Si ses doutes étaient avérés, son ennemi était la personne « absente » de la photo. Mairu n'avait sûrement pas réfléchi : quelqu'un devait bien tenir l'appareil. Cette personne était donc plutôt proche de lui au lycée. De lui, et des deux autres. Pourtant, il eut l'impression de faire une bourde au regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent. Shinra sortit une seringue de sa poche, Kyohei lui attrapa le poignet avec une telle force qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas s'enfuir.

-Assis.

Il obéit, réalisant soudain que pour être ami avec lui, il fallait avoir un esprit sacrément tordu. Les rencontrer n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ?

-Izaya-kun ? Chantonna Shinra d'un air plutôt effrayant. Son sourire tenait du sadisme.

-Le vrai Izaya ? Ou un imposteur ?

-Un lavage de cerveau, peut-être… ? Devrais-je t'injecter ce calmant et t'examiner à mon aise chez moi ?

-Attendez, attendez, vous m'expliquez ?

Rapprochant dangereusement la seringue de son bras, Shinra répondit posément.

-Notre Izaya n'est pas nostalgique du passé. Jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'on soit _tous les quatre_ réunis. Et jamais il n'appellerait Kadota-kun _Kyohei_. Qui es-tu et qu'est-il advenu du véritable Izaya ?

De toute évidence, ce serait plus compliqué que prévu. Autant dire la vérité, alors.

Il raconta, sans s'arrêter, et ils écoutèrent. Il espérait qu'ils le croiraient, car l'amnésie semblait être un prétexte de facilité auquel il n'aurait lui-même pas nécessairement cru.

-C'est… Plausible. Tout imitateur aurait su le principal sur Izaya que tu sembles ignorer.

-Le principal ?

-Oui, enchaîna Kyohei. Il y a bien une chose que tout Ikebukuro sait à ton sujet. Et même un imposteur l'aurait évoquée.

Le jeune homme était perdu. Il supposait qu'on parlait de cet ennemi dont il ignorait tout – mais pourquoi tout le monde évitait de dire son nom ?

-Iii…Za..Yaa…Kun… ?!

Une voix fit vibrer l'air derrière lui. A moins que ces vibrations ne soient dues au distributeur de boissons qui atterrit à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient à l'instant ? Il se retourna pour voir un homme blond en tenue de barman, l'air furieux. Et il eut le pressentiment que devant lui se tenait l'homme dont il cherchait désespérément à connaître l'identité.

-Alors comme ça tu es encore en vie ? Pourtant il me semblait que tu avais vu le trottoir de bien près…

-Shizuo ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Et bien, Izaya, tu disais vouloir nous réunir ? Voilà le quatrième mousquetaire.

Il restait figé, à le fixer. Des images lui revenaient. Des bribes de conversation. Il se rappelait haïr ce type. Leur rencontre lui revint. Les attaques incessantes, venant indifféremment de l'un ou de l'autre. Il adorait le provoquer. Le narguer. Il se rappelait de disputes, des noms doux qu'ils s'échangeaient. « Vermine ». « Créature monocellulaire ». Et tant d'autres. Il avait des souvenirs de batailles de boules de neige qui tournaient en pugilat. Et pourtant, il eut l'impression que bien que le type en face de lui était la créature la plus agaçante qu'il connaisse, et la plus à même de contrarier ses plans, c'était avec lui qu'il s'était le plus amusé.

-Izaya ? Tout va bien ?

Il était tombé à genoux, ses mains enserrant sa tête. Le flot de souvenirs lui donnait la nausée. Quand il releva la tête, il y avait deux visages inquiets tournés vers lui – et un narquois.

-Et tu ne sors même pas ton couteau pour me saluer ? Je devrais profiter de ta faiblesse pour t'achever.

-Shizuo, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Comme tu l'as dit il a eu un accident, alors aie l'indulgence de le laisser tranquille et de lui faire la peau quand il aura récupéré !

L'intention était sûrement gentille… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il le préoccupait. Le puzzle se mettait en place de manière évidente. Il leva les yeux vers le décoloré.

-Shizu-chan… C'est toi, S ?!

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. C'est rapide, c'est gratuit, et extrêmement gratifiant pour moi !_

_Au fait, si vous voulez mieux visualiser la photo qu'a trouvé Izaya, je vous invite à chercher sur google "Conférence Yalta". Vous trouverez la photo originale... Plus qu'à imaginer la tête de nos petits japonais à la place !_


	3. Puzzle

_Là je me sens un peu minable. Je m'étais dit que je posterais la semaine suivante le dernier chapitre, et, au final, j'ai été prise dans les révisions de bac et j'ai totalement zappé. Mes excuses les plus sincères. J'espère que ce chapitre sera suffisant pour me faire pardonner :3_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez une liste d'ennemis potentiels, la pièce manquante du puzzle, un raisonnement digne de Sherlock Holmes, un toit venteux et une lettre._

* * *

Une vague d'incompréhension flotta quelques instants dans les airs. Il regardait Heiwajima Shizuo d'un air perdu. Shizuo, lui, le fixait d'un air féroce, tentant de comprendre la question. Shinra et Kyohei regardaient tour à tour les deux hommes, l'air désemparés.

-De quoi tu viens de me traiter, sale vermine ?!

-Izaya, tu viens de l'appeler...

-Alors comme ça, ta Némésis te ramènerait tous tes souvenirs ? Fascinant...

-C'est toi S ? Et pas Shinra ?

-Shizuo, on se calme. Izaya, de quoi tu parles ?

La voix autoritaire de Kyohei calma tout le monde. Le fixant d'un air mauvais, Shizuo reposa la poubelle qu'il venait d'arracher du sol. Izaya se releva et, avec l'aide de Shinra, s'assit sur le banc à moitié défoncé par le précédent distributeur.

Le docteur prit la parole.

-Izaya... Tes souvenirs te sont revenus ?

-Pas vraiment. Juste des bribes. Des images du lycée. Des morceaux de conversation. L'explication d'un certain nombre de mes cicatrices.

Combien de fois avait-il échoué à éviter les projectiles qui lui étaient lancés ? Bien moins souvent que le nombre de fois où il avait réussi, mais tout de même.

-Et je me souviens que je haïssais Shizu-chan. Que je le hais, en fait.

-Tu te souviens de nous ?

Le ton de Kyohei n'était pas le ton de quelqu'un qui voulait entendre un oui. Il était curieux, seulement curieux.

-Vaguement. Je me rappelle qu'on déjeunait souvent ensemble, tous les quatre. Que toi – il pointa Shinra – tu tannais tout le monde à propos d'une fille. Que toi – il pointa Kyohei – tu étais jaloux de mon succès auprès des autres. Et que Shizu-chan voulait autant ma mort que moi la sienne.

Tous hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

-Et cette histoire de S ? Là, je suis curieux.

Il leur raconta ce qu'il savait de son « accident », sortit de sa poche les papiers issus du livre et les montra à Shinra. Ce dernier les examina longuement, tout d'abord souriant en voyant la photo, avant de perdre cette joie en voyant l'inscription de la publicité. D'un air grave, il la tendit à Kyohei qui écarquilla les yeux, fixant Shizuo.

-Shizuo... C'est ton écriture, non ? C'est toi qui a attiré Izaya sur le toit ? Tu ne l'aurais pas... Enfin si, si tu avais eu l'occasion, tu l'aurais certainement jeté, en fait.

Impatient, Shizuo arracha des mains le papier pour voir de quoi on l'accusait. Il ne blêmit pas, ne vacilla pas. C'est à peine s'il cilla.

-On dirait mon écriture. Mais c'est pas moi. Je m'en tape que vous me croyiez ou non, mais c'est pas moi.

-Shizuo, commença doucement Shinra, je te crois, mais pour être sûr, où étais-tu, ce soir là ?

-C'était mon jour de repos, alors sûrement devant ma télévision. Non, je n'ai pas d'alibi. Pas de témoins. Alors quoi ? Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à avoir voulu le tuer et à avoir eu ma journée de libre.

Lui, chancela. En réalité, le blond semblait même déçu de ne pas être le coupable, et son ridicule QI ne lui permettait sûrement pas d'être un bon acteur. Alors qui ? Avec qui s'était-il disputé ?

-Je connais d'autres personnes en S qui pourraient vouloir ma mort ?

Shinra hésita puis décida de répondre d'un ton dénué de toute émotion.

-Shingen, mon père, parce que ta tête ne lui reviens pas. Yagiri Seiji, parce que tu as fait fermer deux des fournisseurs de l'entreprise de sa famille. Il n'a que douze ans, cela dit. Par contre, il y a Seitarou, son oncle, qui gère les affaires des Yagiri. Sturluson est le nom de famille de Celty et elle m'a dit plusieurs fois que tu étais un déchet qu'elle méprisait. Saika, ce monstre de légende, pourrait vouloir ta peau. Shiki, de la famille mafieuse Awakusu. Shishizaki Hajime, il était au lycée avec nous, et je ne pense pas que vous étiez amis. Et, pour finir, les Sharaku, que ce soit Mikage qui peut s'énerver vite... Mais pas au point de te tuer, ou alors en te brisant la nuque, ou un de ses deux frères. Aucun autre nom ne me vient à l'esprit.

Cette fois, il était blanc comme un linge. Avoir des ennemis ne le gênait pas plus que ça, qu'ils soient en fort nombre non plus, mais leur donner des noms les rendait réels. Comme s'ils étaient tous présents, autour de lui, à l'envelopper de leurs envies de meurtres.

-Kishitani, tu y es allé un peu fort, je pense. Tu sais, un papier du sushi russe signé S... Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Simon, qui y travaille. Il aurait pu vouloir te parler en privé, quelqu'un vous aura suivi, et dès qu'il serait parti, ce type aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Plutôt que de le réconforter, les mots de Kyohei le sonnèrent encore plus. Il avait raison. Le S était à peine une piste. Et il y avait bien plus d'assassins potentiels que prévu.

L'ambiance retomba d'un cran. Shinra et Kyohei réalisaient qu'ils avaient sûrement manqué de tact – quelque chose dont le Izaya qu'ils connaissaient se moquait éperdument, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour ce garçon un peu largué qui cherchait à comprendre qui avait voulu sa mort – et Shizuo se demandait juste pourquoi il restait planté là.

Et il était là, lui, à broyer du noir et à tenter de se ressasser les éléments. Il manquait quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr, et la réponse se trouvait juste devant lui.

Tout avait commencé à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas eu de visite, sinon les jumelles, leurs parents. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Alors il y avait eu ces photos, de son enfance parfaite. Président des élèves. Vainqueurs de multiples concours. L'enfant prodige.

Puis dans cette chambre, si impersonnelle. Des livres, beaucoup de livres traitant de l'esprit humain, principalement. Quelques livres sur des plantes médicinales, ce qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment son intérêt principal. Des livres sur diverses religions. Un livre. _Le _livre. Celui qu'il venait chercher.

Une photo. Une image, un souvenir de personnes qu'il semblait apprécier. Un toit, ce toit qu'il voyait en rêve.

Et enfin, des humains. Des êtres qui le connaissaient, qui ne semblaient pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Un humain le haïssant, la personne que tout le monde évitait d'évoquer. Le plus à même de mettre fin à sa vie.

Une image lui revint. Dans la chambre, parmi tous les livres, se trouvait un traitant de mythologie, ouvert en grand, sur un portrait du dieu scandinave Loki.

Et la dernière pièce s'assembla. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses compagnons.

-Izaya ? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Shinra, tu peux m'emmener sur ce toit ? J'ai quelque chose à vérifier, qui confirmera l'identité de celui qui m'a précipité dans le vide.

Avides d'en savoir plus, ils le guidèrent. Même Shizuo était curieux.

Des volées de marche. Plus il les montait, plus il était sûr de lui. Et arrivé sur le toit, contrairement aux autres qui se hâtèrent près du rebord, il se mit à chercher du côté opposé, à proximité des tuyaux de ventilations. Ses mains parcoururent les tubes de fer, jusqu'à sentir un papier scotché. Il l'arracha doucement.

-Izaya, c'est quoi ça ?

Kyohei fut le premier à le remarquer. Il sourit et s'approcha des trois près de la barrière. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, se doutant de ce qu'il y trouverait.

Les mots étaient alignés en une écriture droite et parfaitement lisible, et, alors qu'il la parcourait rapidement, les souvenirs manquant revinrent. Tous, doucement. Sans que ce ne soit douloureux. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença la lecture d'une voix enjouée.

« _Pour avoir trouvé cette lettre, mes plus sincères félicitations ! J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais votre intellect vaut bien le mien. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard, alors vous avez simplement vu clair à travers mes indices. Je me présente, Orihara Izaya, 20 ans, et je vais me permettre de vous raconter un peu ma vie._

_J'ai toujours été intelligent. Je l'ai toujours su, aussi, alors je n'ai jamais hésité à manipuler les autres. Les humains m'ont fasciné alors même que je n'avais que cinq ans, mais cet amour que j'éprouvais pour eux ne m'apportait que mépris, peur, rejet. Qu'importait ? J'avais assez d'amour pour compenser leur incompréhension. Alors, en retour, je leur montrais que je leur étais supérieur. Qu'ils devaient m'admirer, me vénérer. Que jamais ils n'atteindraient mon niveau. Mes parents étaient normaux, mes deux petites sœurs un peu moins, et si j'ai jamais éprouvé de la tendresse pour elles, c'était plus pour satisfaire les attentes de ma famille que par réelle sympathie. Et, peu à peu, elles m'ont traité en étranger, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. _

_Ce n'est qu'au lycée que je me fis des amis – entendez par là un seul ami, d'ailleurs. Shinra est le seul humain que je n'ai jamais aimer manipuler. Dotachin, cependant, est un garçon que j'apprécie énormément, et je limite mon influence sur lui au possible aussi. Shizu-chan était le type que je détestais le plus au monde, par contre. Une bête, qui ne réfléchit pas, qui expose toujours ses sentiments au grand jour. Et, j'en fus le premier surpris, il devint lui aussi plutôt populaire, moins que moi, mais populaire. Ainsi s'acheva ma scolarité, entre le club de biologie et ses trois membres, les combats incessants entre cet agaçante et stupide créature, et les guerres de gang que je prenais un malin plaisir à observer et à influencer._

_J'ai désormais vingt ans. J'ai aimé cette ville de toute mon âme. Cette ville, et cette vie. Cependant, j'ai réalisé il y a peu que je ne serais plus capable d'évoluer – je suis devenu le maître de toutes ces vies, il n'y avait plus rien au dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais plus progresser. J'allais me faire dévorer. L'ennui s'est soudain mis à peser lourd. La solitude. Je ne pouvais reculer, et pas plus qu'avancer. Ma vie était finie. Lentement, les ténèbres m'envahissaient, j'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit, comment calmer ces douleurs. J'ai cherché des remèdes. J'en ai trouvé un. Un seul. Efficace. Radical. Le suicide. Dans toutes les religions, il s'agit d'un péché mais ne croyant pas à ces histoires racontées pour se rassurer, je m'en fiche un peu. Dans cette vie, il ne me restait plus qu'un objectif et je pourrais mourir en paix. L'idée m'est venue alors que je lisais un livre parlant de Loki – un Dieu manipulateur, froid, prêt à entraîner n'importe qui dans sa chute. La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire, c'était éliminer Shizu-chan. Alors j'ai appris à imiter son écriture, j'ai fait un papier témoignant qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous. Le S était vague, dès fois qu'il aurai eu un alibi. Mais tout le monde aurait aussitôt pensé à lui. De plus, il n'était pas sur la photo. Certes, il l'avait prise, mais ça le mettait à l'écart, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de notre monde. Vous aurez sûrement deviné, si vous lisez cette lettre, qu'il était évident que le papier était un faux. J'ai tant insisté en disant que ce livre contenait quelque chose d'important, et pourtant, je m'étais déjà rendu au rendez-vous, je n'en avais donc aucune utilité._

_Quel merveilleux pays que le Japon. Je me suis disputé haut et fort contre le vent, prononçant distinctement le nom de Shizu-chan. Puis j'ai basculé dans le vide, mettant fin à mes jours. En tout cas, tel est mon plan. Heiwajima Shizuo est le coupable idéal, violent, impulsif, et me vouant une haine sans limite. Je ne peux qu'espérer que la peine de mort sera exigée._

_Tels que je les connais, mes parents ont compris que j'étais seul responsable de cette histoire. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Seulement, ils vont garder le secret, pour ne pas blesser mes sœurs qui devaient probablement m'aimer un peu, au fond. Tout comme je les aime, non pas en tant qu'Orihara Izaya, Sociopathe, mais en tant qu'Orihara Izaya, Grand Frère._

_J'estime que cette lettre touche à sa fin. Si possible, remettez-la à ma famille. Et présentez mes excuses à mes sœurs, car la mise à mort de Shizu-chan ternira sûrement la réputation de leur idole._

_Dites au monde que je l'ai aimé._

_Dites aux humains qu'ils m'ont fasciné._

_Mais je considère que tout ceci est terminé. »_

Izaya remarqua que Shinra pleurait. Dotachin serrait les poings et fixait le sol. Et Shizu-chan souriait.

-Alors, vermine, on dirait que ton plan a échoué, non ?

Un sourire naquit également sur les lèvres de l'informateur. Il s'appuya contre la rembarde, imité par le blond qui s'alluma une cigarette.

-On dirait bien Shizu-chan... Tu es tenace. Tant mieux, en un sens. Te détruire me donne une raison de vivre.

Oui. Il en avait toujours une, raison de vivre. Il s'y accrocherait.

-Au fait, vous avez déjà entendu parler des Dollars ?

Tant qu'il serait vivant, il continuerait d'évoluer.

* * *

_Nous y voilà ! J'aimerais énormément entendre votre avis sur cet histoire. Que vous soyez inscrit ou visiteur, les commentaires sont acceptés alors laissez-en, ça me ferait plaisir gros comme ça !_

_J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire de nouvelles fanfictions d'ici peu, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à parcourir celles que j'ai déjà écrites !_

_Byye biii~_


End file.
